


Sick Day

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: Dog Days Series [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, unexpected blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: Avery and Wilby visits Belle at her apartment.





	

Gold flung open the driver’s side door of his truck, snatched the bouquet of white roses off the dashboard, and climbed out. Wilby hopped down and scampered off in the direction of the library. The dog knew the way there by heart, which wasn’t surprising as many times as they dropped in to visit.

Gold shut the door and hurried after the animal. Folks were used to Wilby walking about without a leash; the dog often had more sense than most humans.

He nudged the door to the library open, allowing Wilby to go first, then he followed. His heart sank when he found Mary Margaret, the school teacher, behind the circulation desk. She filled in for Belle now and then.

Mary Margaret’s eyes were drawn to the flowers clenched in his hand, and she stifled a giggle.

It was no secret that he and Belle were…well, together. They hadn’t put a name on their relationship. Relationship might have even been too strong of a word to describe them. The words “boyfriend” and “girlfriend” never passed their lips either. Even their couplings were shrouded in euphemisms – they both knew what a “day at the farm” or “exploring her library” meant. He would have liked to have made it official; he wasn’t the type to have a casual relationship or a “bed buddy.” Belle was special and he wanted more with her, but he got the impression that she too had had her share of heartache. The few comments she made, about an old boyfriend, made his blood pressure spike. Luckily the bastard was still in Indiana, or her ex would be six feet under.

The last thing he wanted was to pressure her, but he wanted to have something serious with her.

“Arf!” Wilby yipped and wagged his tail.

Mary Margaret peered over the counter. “Hey, Wilby.”

“Belle isn’t in today?” Gold asked, hiding the bouquet behind his back.

“She’s taking a sick day and she’s upstairs.” Mary Margaret replied. “She has the flu.”

Gold nodded and wished that Belle had called him to let him know. He could have run errands for her, picked up whatever she needed, nursed her back to health. Brought her soup and crackers and whatnot.

“We’re going to go on up.” Gold lifted his chin towards the back of the library.

“Okay. Hope she feels better.” Mary Margaret said, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice.

Gold patted his thigh and Wilby trailed after him. They mounted the narrow staircase, no doubt making a commotion as they climbed to the second floor. When they reached the upper story, he knocked and could hear rustling about in the caretaker’s apartment.

When the door opened, Gold leaned forward and brushed his lips against Belle’s moist brow. “You should have called me. I would have come over.”

Belle was pale, her eyes red rimmed and her nose pink, her hair was drawn back in a messy pony tail. She was in sweats and looked like she had gotten up from a nap. The bug must have thrown her for a loop.

Wilby let out a high pitched whimper and sniffed Belle’s limp hand. He wriggled between her legs and went on into her apartment.

Gold was a little worried when she neglected to invite him in. “May I come in?”

Belle nodded and stepped aside.

He entered and laid the bouquet of flowers on the coffee table.

Belle swept past him and slumped onto the couch.

“I can go get you something if you’d like.” Gold offered. The more he watched her, the more he knew something was wrong. “Do you think maybe you should call a doctor? He might be able to give you some antibiotics.”

“I already went.” Belle’s face crumbled and her shoulders shook as she cried.

“Sweetheart,” He knelt down next to her and stroked the side of her face. “It’s all right. You’ll feel better in a few days.”

“No, you don’t understand!” Belle hiccupped and wailed, “It’s not the flu! I’m pregnant, Avery. I’m three months along.”

 _Pregnant?_ For a second, he couldn’t wrap his mind around the word. They had always used protection, except for their first time together…three months ago.

Gold blinked and was unable to string together a coherent sentence. He raked his hand through his hair, too agitated to sit still. The similarities between this pregnancy, and the one with Milah, were not lost on him. He married Milah because she was pregnant and it had been the right thing to do. She miscarried not long after and had several miscarriages during their marriage. They ended up miserable together.

But Belle…she was nothing like Milah. She was sweet and kind and gentle and thoughtful…she was Belle.

“Say something.” Belle was staring at him, her eyes wide.

“I think we should…get married.” Gold answered quietly, resting his hand on her knee and winced as it shook beneath his touch.

“You’re just saying that because you feel sorry for me!” She sniffed and hugged herself.

“No, nonsense.” Gold countered. “I want to marry you because you’re the mother of my child and I want the child to have my name.” Perhaps they had been careless and only thinking of their own pleasures, but he felt that he had gained so much. A wife and a child – they would be a family. “I’m not going anywhere, Belle. I’m committed to you and the baby. I want us to be a family.”

Belle gave a watery smile. “I don’t want you to feel guilty, or like you have to-”

“I want to.” Gold cut in. “I want this and I want it with you. Will you marry me?”

Belle wiped away her tears and nodded her head. “Yes.”

“Thank you.” Gold drew her into a hug and placed a kiss near her hairline and ear.

He could feel Wilby nosing his way between them, offering his own congratulations.

Nothing felt more right in the world.


End file.
